


Mélancolux

by Isamajor



Series: Catloversshipping - During BW2 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, goodbye kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Après avoir mené en bateau les flics qui tentaient de l'appréhender, Giovanni réussi à s'enfuir du Pokémon World Tournament grâce à l'aide de Nanu, lui-même agent d'Interpol. Ils gagnent le port de la ville où un navire, le Mélancolux, attend l'ex-mafieux pour le mettre hors d'atteinte. Mais avant de partir, Giovanni a une dernière requête. [suite de "Suspendre le temps"]





	Mélancolux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> Istadris (encore elle !?) m'a prompté avec ça : "Can you kiss me ? Just one last time. That's all I ask"  
> Du coup j'ai eu l'idée de donner une petite suite à "Suspendre le temps".

Tout s'était déroulé comme Giovanni l'avait prévu. Les projecteurs braqués sur lui empêchaient Interpol d'agir. Il avait dominé les deux compétitions dans lesquelles il était inscrit, démontrant ainsi au monde entier la puissance du Champion d'Arène de Jadielle et son expertise en type Sol. Au su et à la vue de tous, il avait exposé sa force, il avait ridiculisé les forces de l'ordre qui l'avaient fiché parmi les personnes les plus recherchées du monde.

Il avait pu s'échapper par de discrets corridors, pouvant compter sur quelqu'un pour distraire ses poursuivants. Il lui en devait une, c'était sûr, et il haïssait se sentir redevable, d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus dans les « affaires » depuis quelques années. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, une ligne de plus sur la longue liste de leurs petits arrangements. 

La nuit était rapidement tombée, l'automne était bien entamé avec ses brumes, sa grisaille et sa pluie froide. Deux hommes marchaient d'un pas rapide sur les quais détrempés du débarcadère de Port Yoneuve, à la lueur des projecteurs qui faisaient luire le béton mouillé et les flots, les aveuglant presque. Ils cherchaient un bateau, un cargo, le Mélancolux. Il avait soudoyé le capitaine, pas très regardant sur un éventuel clandestin sur son navire. 

Le bateau était là, sa coque qui devait être violette à la base paraîssait grise sous la pluie qui semblait tout délaver, rendant leur mines blêmes lorsqu'ils se regardèrent enfin. Ils le savaient, le moment du départ était arrivé et ils ne devaient pas tarder s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire pincer par la police. Une passerelle était mise et le capitaine semblait déjà s'impatienter. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, avant que Giovanni n'emprunte la passerelle mais au bout de quelques pas, il se figea.

« J'ai encore un truc à te demander. »

Nanu sentit que quelque chose était différent dans la voix de Giovanni. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de cet homme de quémander quoi que ce soit. Et c'était tout à fait exceptionnel que la voix de Giovanni s'était mise presque à trembler.

« Embrasse-moi. Juste une dernière fois. C'est la seule chose que je te demande. »

La foudre aurait pu frapper Nanu sur place qu'il aurait été moins sonné par les mots de Giovanni, par le ton sourd, presque brisé de sa voix. Par le regard plein d'infinis regrets qu'il lui lançait. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait laissé ses traces en eux, ancrant profondément dans leurs âmes le désir et l'illusion d'avoir une vie normale et de pouvoir assumer à la lumière du jour cette passion qui les avait consumé depuis des années.

Les mots se bousculaient confusément dans la bouche de Nanu et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne parvint à sortir. Ce bel enfoiré l'avait encore indubitablement englué dans sa toile avec ses sentiments et Nanu n'avait pas l'habitude de traiter avec ce genre de trucs qui vous prenaient aux tripes et au cœur. Et même s'il n'arrivait pas à parler, même si son cerveau n'était pas capable de gérer les pensées incohérentes qui voulaient autant maudire Giovanni que le protéger, ses jambes elles, se mirent à avancer automatiquement vers la passerelle.

Le temps pressait. Bientôt les voitures des flics n'allaient pas tarder à envahir le port de commerce et aucun des deux ne souhaitait être encore dans les parages quand cela arriverait. Après un rapide coup d’œil en arrière pour s'aviser que personne ne les observait, Nanu avança d'un pas décidé vers Giovanni. Puis il lui attrapa le col pour le forcer à se pencher et lui offrit la faveur qu'il lui avait demandée. Deux bras puissants vinrent l'étreindre, comme s'ils ne voulaient qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Le baiser avait un goût de sel, d'embruns et de pluie. Ce baiser était en définitive plus un adieu qu'un au revoir, tous deux le savaient pertinemment, Giovanni repartant en cavale et Nanu devant rentrer à Alola sous peu, sa mission ici se terminant. 

Nanu rompit le baiser, s'échappa de l'étreinte de Giovanni et s'éloigna sur le quai. Il ne regarda pas ce dernier monter sur le pont, ni lui jeter un dernier regard avant que le Mélancolux ne lève l'ancre. Il ne voulait pas rajouter du sel sur la plaie qu'il déniait avoir au cœur. Il préférait regagner ses ténèbres alors que les gyrophares des voitures de police balayaient en vain l'embarcadère d'où s'éloignait un lourd cargo fumant. 

Malgré les bruits assourdissant des sirènes de polices et des ouvriers qui déchargeaient les containers, Nanu ne pouvait entendre que le violent silence qu'avait laissé en lui cet ennemi trop aimé.


End file.
